revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Power
Power is the 10th episode of Season 2 also the 32nd episode overall. Summary Victoria begins plotting a scheme which, surprisingly, involves Emily, while Emily locks in on her next target, and Declan discovers something that may threaten the future of the Stowaway. Recap Hey, won't you play, another somebody done Emily Thorne wrong song. This time it's Judge Robert Barnes, who is just a few weeks away from a Supreme Court nomination. He and his wife, Patricia, are spending the weekend at Grayson Manor before an annual benefit. Judge Barnes once dismissed the only juror who believed David Clarke may have been innocent during his trial. The courtroom clerk, James Palmer, knew the judge did so because of his ties to the Graysons. Emily believes the clerk wrote an unsigned letter to her father letting him know of the conspiracy. Palmer ended up dead a few days later. Emily hopes to trip up the judge into revealing something, so it’s fortunate that she forms an alliance with Victoria to persuade Daniel to give up his interests in the family company. She stages a bogus break-up with Aiden (Nolan calls it a fake-up) for the benefit of her ex. Victoria convinces Daniel to attend a dinner at the house with Judge Barnes and his wife after letting him know that a suddenly single Emily will also be in attendance. Sounds like all the makings of a fun, truly awkward dinner date. Judge Barnes and Patricia get a bit uneasy when Emily mentions that James Palmer was her law professor. Things get even more intense when the David Clarke trial comes up in conversation. Patricia excuses herself from the table. The next day, Emily learns that the judge’s wife has a history of injuries. She was also friends with James Palmer. Emily now believes she wrote the unsigned letter. After James was killed, she was likely afraid of suffering the wrath of her hubby judge if she said anything. The night of the benefit arrives, but organizer Patricia Barnes is not up for making any speeches. Emily knows it’s because she’s been beaten by her husband. She lets Patricia know that the letter she wrote gave a young Amanda Clarke the hope she needed to survive. When the time comes for the speeches, Patricia bravely steps out of her husband’s shadow to expose his past and present evildoings. She shows the audience the bruises all across her body to prove her point. It looks like Judge Barnes won’t be headed to the Supreme Court after all. Daniel is encouraged by Helen Crowley to dig deeper into the many secrets that still may be found inside Grayson Global. Nolan follows the request of his new boss to hack into the company’s computer system to look for rogue files. He turns over a surveillance video to Aiden, who calls a number that connects him with that truly scary Crowley lady. A meeting is set. Aiden learns that his sister may still be alive. Helen lets him know that he’ll never see her again if he mentions their meeting to anyone. She’ll be in touch. Jack presents Amanda with a necklace made of their sea glass. He figures she could wear it to their wedding. Of course, he also has other things on his mind thanks to his new partners, the ever-shady Ryan brothers. Declan persuades Charlotte to keep Nate and Kenny busy while he snoops around the supply room. He finds drugs stashed into a big bag of coffee beans he spills on the floor. Dec cleans up the mess, but Nate knows something is up when he steps on a stray bean. Crunch! Jack contacts a cop he went to school with back in the day to ask him to raid the Stowaway. He sends Amanda and the baby off to stay with Emily while he executes his plan. The cops raid the bar, but no drugs are found inside the bean bags. A short time later, the police stage another raid. This time drugs are found stashed on the boat. Declan is about to be arrested until his big brother steps up to take the fall for him. Jack is tossed in jail. Kenny seems genuinely sorry that all this happened, but Nate warns that it’s probably best for Dec to fall in line before things get worse. Marco tries to make amends with Nolan. He wants a chance to start over. He promises to wait for Nolan for as long as it takes. He also presents him with a memory stick containing the most powerful piece of programming he’s ever seen. It could prove to be a useful weapon against his enemies. Regarding the hack job Nolan did for Daniel, Helen Crowley orchestrated this scavenger hunt to find even more secrets about NolCorp. As Emily crosses Judge Barnes off her revenge list, she sees that Daniel is at her front door. The two of them share a kiss on the front porch. Victoria watches approvingly from her balcony, while Aiden is less-than-pleased to see what’s happening from inside the house. When Emily steps back inside, Aiden is gone. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport (credit only) *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *Wendy Crewson as Helen Crowley *Geoff Pierson as Robert Barnes *Michael Trucco as Nate Ryan *J.R. Bourne as Kenny Ryan *E.J. Bonilla as Marco Romero *Clare Carey as Patricia Barnes * Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke Co-Starring Cast *Maggie Rae Reid as Grace *Jay Seals as Eddie Solomon *Nick Lee as James Palmer Quotes : Victoria '(to Emily): My son is in love with you. ---- : 'Emily: I don’t need to think about it — my answer is yes. ---- : Conrad: I expected you to go at least one month before waving the white flag. : Daniel: Well I am sorry to disappoint. I am here because I heard rumors that you stash away a number of secret investment outside the company's walls. : Conrad: I have a slightest idea of what you are talking about. : Daniel: That's how it's gonna be, is it? : Conrad: Oh yeah Daniel, that is pretty much exactly how it's gonna be. You stole my company if there is anything else you are after you will just have to steal a .... too.Speaking of lost assets, looks like Takeda's boy it's going right in your footsteps. Emily is a real man eater. ---- : Patricia: The greater the power, the greater the potential for abuse. ---- : Emily: Power provides the ability to choose but has the proclivity for corruption. ---- : Conrad: To be falsely accused is a gut ripping experience. ---- : Daniel: It was a nice reminder of how passionate Emily Thorne could be. ---- : Emily: It says here she had a criminal record. : Amanda: Join the club. ---- : Nolan: Well bros before hos only works if he's not still in love with the ho, bro. ---- : Nolan (to Daniel): Oh listen to you, trying to sound all techie. ---- : Emily: What a lovely view of my beach house. ---- : Nolan: Where’s The London Fog, I thought you two were attached at the hip? ---- : Charlotte: Earth to Declan, come in, Declan! ---- : Jack: Do you remember Eddie Sullivan? : Declan: Yes, that guy used to jump me when you two were in high school. ---- : Nolan: B-T-Dubs, I'm so sorry to hear about your break up with Remington Steele. ---- : Nolan: You two…a fake-up? Color me impressed. ---- : Charlotte: You love breakfast for dinner, what’s wrong? ---- Gallery Videos Revenge 2x10 Promo "Power" (HD)|Power Promo Revenge 2x10 Teaser 1 "Power" Full HD Sneak Peek|Power Sneak Peek ABC Sunday is Spectacular Promo - Once Upon a Time and Revenge HD .|Sunday at ABC Revenge 2x10 Sneak Peek 2 "Power"|Power Sneak Peek 2 Pictures Power_1.jpg|Charlotte, Declan, Kenny, and Jack Look Serious Power_2.jpg|The Ryans and The Porters Talk to Someone Power_3.jpg|Charlotte Looks Concerned While Talking to Declan Power_4.jpg|Declan Protects Charlotte Power_5.jpg|Nate Ryan Looks Serious Power_6.jpg|Eddie Solomon Looks Serious Power_7.jpg|Emily Pins Aiden Mathis to the Ground Power_8.jpg|Emily Thorne Kisses Aiden Mathis Power_9.jpg|Emily Thorne Kisses Aiden Mathis Trivia *This is the first episode after winter hiatus. *Eddie, one of Jack’s old high school buddies who is now a cop with a chip on his shoulder, will pay him a visit in this episode.Jack Porter’s Childhood Friend Makes a Cameo With Handcuffs!, Wetpaint, October 29, 2012 *This episode will make the first appearance of Robert and Patricia Barnes.Revenge Season 2, Episode 10 Title and Details Revealed!, Wetpaint, October 25, 2012 *Emily and Victoria make a deal which involves Daniel. *Emily stages a fake break-up with Aiden in order to get back with Daniel. Though the plan succeed, Aiden wasn't quite happy about it. *Jack gets thrown in jail thanks to the Ryan brothers. *Aiden talks to Helen From The Initiative, who reveals information about his sister . References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes